Distance Measuring Equipment (DME) systems use channels spread out over a frequency range larger than can be sampled simultaneously by analog to digital converters with sufficient dynamic range. Traditional DME radios use a conventional single channel receiver using analog mixing and filtering, or must at least use analog techniques to select only a subset of all the DME channels prior to analog to digital conversion.